Provisioning is a well known process used to activate and configure a wireless device for use on a cellular network so that it can be used by a customer to place and receive calls. This process includes, for example, assigning a mobile identification number (MIN) or a mobile dialed number (MDN) to the cellular device, whether it be a mobile phone, vehicle telematics unit, or other cellular device. Vehicle telematics units are often installed in the vehicle as an OEM component, which allows the manufacturer to tightly integrate it in with other vehicle systems so as to provide a variety of diagnostic, information, entertainment, accessibility, and safety features as is by now well known. These telematics units can also be provided as an aftermarket device that is later installed by integrating it in with the other vehicle electronics to provide some or all of the same services as the OEM-installed devices.
For various reasons, provisioning of the telematics unit may not be able to be done or preferably is not done at the time of manufacturing, but rather only after delivery to the geographic destination (e.g., dealership) at which it will be delivered to its first customer. This initial destination may be another city within the same country of origin as the vehicle, or may be overseas from where it was manufactured. Although provisioning may not be carried out until the vehicle reaches the dealership, it nonetheless is preferably done prior to delivery of the vehicle to the customer so that the customer will have immediate use of the telematics unit upon taking delivery. By provisioning prior to customer delivery, then upon initial use of the telematics unit by the customer (e.g., by pressing a button on the telematics unit to inquire about or initiate the telematics services available), the telematics unit will ready to deliver services. This provides an improved customer experience and can permit, for example, a welcoming call to be provided to the user upon this first button press of the telematics unit. However, some vehicles may not be properly provisioned before delivery to the customer and as a result the telematics unit could fail to provide the full range of services.